Still Loving You
by Libra10
Summary: Quand Charles Bingley la quitte sans lui donner de nouvelles, Jane Bennet est désemparée. Les deux jeunes gens s'aiment toujours, mais Jane Bennet trouvera-t-elle la force de mettre sa douleur de côté pour donner une nouvelle chance à Bingley ? C'est dans Still Loving You.


_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Donc me revoilà encore avec un OS, mais cette fois-ci sur Jane et Bingley (il en faut pour tous les goûts non ?). Cet OS est un peu le même genre que **_Lonely Boy**_, c'est-à-dire que je me suis inspirée des paroles d'une chanson pour recréer une histoire._**

_**Ça fait un moment que celui-là traîne sur mon ordi, mais j'en enfin réussi à le continuer et le terminer comme je le voulais. J'espère juste que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Voici le lien pour la vidéo, Still Loving You de Scorpions :**_

_**youtube watch?v=xXnpSEpbfCc**_

_**Si vous n'arrivez pas à accéder à la vidéo, elle est nommée « **_scorpion still loving you, traduction._** » et dure 6 minutes 43.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Still Loving You**

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il était parti, qu'il l'avait quitté et qu'il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles. Six mois qu'elle souffrait en silence, même si elle soupçonnait sa sœur d'avoir comprit son malaise constant. Six mois qu'elle affichait un sourire sur son visage angélique alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait était s'enfermer chez elle et pleurer, pleurer pour tout oublier, et surtout _l'_oublier. Mais cela, elle en était incapable, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Elle ne pouvait même plus rester dans son appartement à Londres, où chaque pièce ravivait en elle des souvenirs douloureux d'une époque où tout allait bien.

Dans le salon, elle le revoyait assis sur le canapé, regardant quelconque événement sportif à la télévision en attendant qu'elle se prépare pour leur soirée en ville.

Dans la cuisine, elle le revoyait s'affairer à lui préparer un dîner romantique pour la Saint-Valentin.

Dans la salle de bain, elle attendait anxieusement qu'il vienne l'enlacer comme il le faisait chaque matin après avoir passé la nuit chez elle.

Elle ne pouvait plus regarder son lit sans pleurer, en repensant aux fois où ils y avaient fait l'amour, mais surtout aux sentiments de bien être et de sécurité qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras.

C'est ainsi qu'elle revint vivre chez ses parents, après quatre mois de pleurs quotidiens, du lever au coucher. Mais cela ne l'aida pas vraiment non plus.

Sa mère ne cessait de se lamenter sur l'inconstance des jeunes gens de cette époque et sur le fait que sa « plus belle fille » ait été si lâchement et soudainement abandonnée. Son père, quant à lui, se sentait impuissant face à la douleur de sa fille, et ne pouvait rien faire de plus que lui sourire tristement et la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle pleurait, encore et encore.

Même sa sœur Elizabeth, qui d'habitude savait trouver les mots pour la réconforter, ne pouvait pas l'apaiser. Et le fait qu'elle était en couple avec William Darcy, le meilleur ami de l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur, ne l'aidait pas non plus. À chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur le désormais fiancé de sa sœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celui qu'elle aimait et qui était parti.

Darcy, voyant la détresse de Jane, avait maintes fois essayé de contacter Bingley, mais en vain. Il n'avait jamais répondu aux nombreux messages que lui avait laissé Darcy depuis ces six derniers mois. Néanmoins, Darcy continuait à lui en laisser, l'informant des événements importants qui se déroulaient dans sa vie, comme son prochain mariage avec Elizabeth, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse en retour. Il avait lui aussi perdu espoir de revoir son meilleur ami.

C'est pourtant à ce dernier message que Charles Bingley choisit de répondre.

Alors que Jane était partie en vacances à New York chez son oncle et sa tante pour se changer les idées, Bingley contacta Darcy afin de le féliciter de sa prochaine union, et de lui demander plus ou moins subtilement des nouvelles de celle qui occupait encore toutes ses pensées. À cela, Darcy se renfrogna, expliquant à son ami avec une colère péniblement contrôlée que sa future belle-sœur n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis qu'il l'avait quitté il y a six mois de cela, sans plus donner de nouvelles.

Bingley avait alors laissé entendre qu'il comptait revenir dans la région, mais sans donner de date précise, si ce n'est quelques jours avant le mariage de Darcy et Elizabeth.

Après un mois passé à New York avec son oncle, sa tante et ses cousins, Jane rentra chez ses parents. Dans l'avion qui la ramenait en Angleterre, elle eut un pincement au cœur en apercevant un couple de jeunes amoureux, semblables à ce qu'elle était il n'y a de cela que quelques mois. Elle tira de son portefeuille une photo d'elle et Charles, prise lors de la Saint-Valentin, quatre mois et demi après leur rencontre et juste avant leur rupture.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés chez Elizabeth. Darcy et elle avaient partagé une chambre à l'hôpital et s'étaient tout de suite plu et avaient par la suite décidé de se revoir. Un mois après, ils officialisaient leur relation en donnant une fête où ils avaient invité leurs proches. Une fois que Charles et elle furent présentés, ils étaient vite devenus inséparables.

Leur relation progressait bien. Jane avait même rencontré la famille de Charles, du moins ses sœurs, puisque leurs parents étaient décédés quelques années plus tôt dans un accident de voiture.

Mais les sœurs Bingley n'avaient pas été très accueillantes avec Jane, lui disant dès leur première rencontre -à un moment où Charles avait dû s'absenter- qu'elles étaient fatiguées de voir leur frère ramener _sans cesse_ des jeunes femmes à la maison, en croyant que chacune d'elles seraient LA femme de sa vie, pour au final s'amuser avec elles quelques temps et les quitter ensuite.

Les relations entre les sœurs Bingley et Jane, qui étaient au début civiles et courtoises, se dégradèrent lorsque les sœurs Bingley s'aperçurent que la relation entre Jane et leur frère durait plus longtemps que les autres relations que ce dernier avait eu, et que Charles était _vraiment_ amoureux de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth et William soupçonnaient d'ailleurs les sœurs Bingley d'être impliquées dans la séparation entre Jane et leur frère. Elizabeth n'avait jamais aimé ces deux vipères, surtout Caroline, qui avait essayé bon nombre de fois de semer la zizanie entre William et elle.

Le couple n'avait pas encore prévenu Jane que Bingley comptait se rendre à leur mariage. En vérité, Elizabeth avait peur que sa sœur ne perde le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait retrouvé très récemment, en apprenant qu'elle se retrouverait en compagnie de son ancien amant pour une journée. Elle ne trouvait pas non plus d'explication au comportement de Bingley, qui ne s'était pas manifesté pendant plusieurs mois et refaisait surface tout à coup. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que le plus beau jour de sa vie ne serait pas le pire pour sa sœur.

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant le mariage, à peine plus d'une semaine, quand le téléphone d'Elizabeth sonna.

« _Allô ?_

- _Elizabeth ? C'est Charles._

- _Charles ? Charles Bingley ?_

- _Oui, c'est moi._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Charles ?_, s'emporta Elizabeth. _Tu ne crois pas avoir fait assez de dégâts dans ma famille ?! Je te rappelle que tu t'es évanouis dans la nature, sans donner de nouvelles à tes amis, ni à William, qui est pourtant ton meilleur ami, sans parler de Jane à qui tu as brisé le cœur en la quittant du jour au lendemain sans lui donner la moindre explication !_

- _Justement Elizabeth, je voulais te demander quelque chose_, admit Bingley d'une voix penaude.

- _Si c'est mon aide pour briser une fois de plus le cœur de ma sœur, ne comptes pas sur moi !_, lui répondit-elle amèrement.

- _Non Elizabeth,_ poursuivit-il d'une voix triste et pleine de remords, _je n'ai jamais voulu briser le cœur de Jane, ni la faire souffrir d'ailleurs-_

- _C'est pourtant bien ce que tu lui as fait !_, lui reprocha Elizabeth en lui coupant la parole.

- _Will me l'a dit oui. Mais Elizabeth, je t'en prie, écoutes-moi un instant._

- _Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois t'expliquer mais avec William et surtout Jane._

- _Je le sais très bien_, soupira Charles. _Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide à William et toi __pour pouvoir m'expliquer ou du moins avoir une chance de m'expliquer avec Jane._

- _Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Je suis bien curieuse de savoir ce que tu vas faire._

- _J'ai pensé, avec votre accord à Will et toi, que je pourrais m'occuper de la musique pour votre mariage_, demanda-t-il hésitant.

- _Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais musicien. Et tu comptes expliquer ta longue absence par une chanson ?_, rétorqua moqueusement Elizabeth avant de faire une pause. _Attends, ne me dis pas que tu comptes reconquérir Jane avec une chanson ?!_

- _Je sais que je l'ai fais beaucoup souffrir et je sais aussi qu'une chanson n'effacera pas __toute la peine qu'elle a enduré par ma faute, mais j'avais pensé que ça serait un bon début pour rétablir la communication._

- _Hum... Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, je ne vais pas décider de ça toute seule, il faut que j'en parle à William d'abord. Il te rappellera pour te donner notre réponse._

- _Oui bien sûr. Merci de m'avoir écouté Elizabeth. À bientôt._

- _Au revoir Charles_, conclut Elizabeth en appuyant sur le bouton de fin d'appel. »

Après avoir discuté de la situation et de la demande de Charles avec son futur époux, Elizabeth et William décidèrent de donner une chance à leur ami de s'expliquer. Lorsque William appela son ami pour lui annoncer qu'ils acceptaient, Charles s'excusa et expliqua à William les raisons de son départ précipité et pourquoi il n'avait jamais contacté personne. À son tour, William expliqua à sa fiancée les problèmes de son ami.

Bingley, en nettoyant la maison qu'il avait hérité de ses parents avant de proposer à Jane de s'y installer avec lui, trouva des documents datés de son année de naissance. Pris de curiosité, il étudia les documents qu'il venait de trouver et découvrit que toute son existence n'était qu'un mensonge.

Il avait été adopté dès sa naissance par M. et Mme Bingley. En vérité, ses parents biologiques, qui étaient mariés mais pas ensemble, étaient très riches et avaient payé les Bingley pour étouffer le scandale d'un enfant adultérin. Tout de même soucieux que leur enfant soit élevé dans de bonnes conditions et ne manque de rien, le couple adultère versa régulièrement de fortes sommes aux Bingley. Charles appela ses sœurs afin de les confronter à la réalité, et celles-ci lui apprirent qu'elles connaissaient la vérité sur son adoption. Quand il leur demanda pourquoi elles ne lui avaient rien dit, ces dernières lui avouèrent que devant l'insistance de leurs parents à le traiter comme un vrai petit frère, elles avaient fini par oublier qu'il ne l'était pas réellement. Caroline se permit d'ajouter que l'argent que leurs parents avaient reçu pour s'occuper de lui les avait également motivé à rester silencieuses car leurs parents leur avaient promis une belle part de l'héritage.

Furieux devant la supercherie orchestrée par les personnes qu'il croyait être sa famille, Bingley chassa ses sœurs et pour calmer sa colère, se servit un verre de whisky. Puis un second. Puis un troisième. En quelques heures à peine, la bouteille vide traînait à ses pieds. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, le souvenir des révélations de la veille le percuta de pleins fouets. Voulant oublier le mensonge qu'était sa vie, Bingley se noya une fois de plus dans l'alcool. Complètement déconnecté de la réalité et dans sa stupeur alcoolique, il ne répondait plus aux appels de ses proches et ne sortait de chez lui que pour ravitailler son stock d'alcool. Ses voisins, qui le voyaient parfois lors des quelques occasions où il sortait de sa maison, ne le reconnaissaient même plus. Charles Bingley était devenu l'ombre de lui-même.

Environ deux mois après qu'il ait appris la vérité sur ses origines, alors qu'il sortait de chez lui pour aller acheter sa dose quotidienne d'alcool, Bingley fit un malaise. Heureusement pour lui, un de ses voisins qui rentrait justement à son domicile le vit tomber et eut le réflexe de contacter les secours.

À l'hôpital, les médecins diagnostiquèrent que son foie était cyrrhosé mais heureusement pas à un stade trop avancé. Après son court séjour à l'hôpital, on proposa à Bingley le sevrage alcoolique en milieu hospitalier, où ses proches pourraient lui rendre visite ou bien de suivre une cure dans un centre de désintoxication alcoolique. Réalisant qu'il avait perdu contact avec tous ses proches mais voulant tout de même garder contact avec la réalité et être suivi par un psychologue, Bingley choisit le centre. Il y resta un peu plus de deux mois. Suivant le régime strict imposé par les médecins afin d'éviter à son foie de se dégrader, il reprit peu à peu confiance en lui et décida de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

Il commença par vendre la maison dont il avait hérité pour s'acheter un appartement en centre-ville. Il décida de consulter un psychologue, qui lui conseilla de reprendre contact avec ses amis les plus proches. Quand il arriva dans son appartement après son dernier rendez-vous avec son psychologue, Bingley chercha activement son téléphone, afin d'appeler son ami Darcy. Après avoir cherché le chargeur de son téléphone, qui était éteint depuis la douloureuse révélation sur son passé, Bingley l'alluma et constata avec effroi le nombre important de messages et d'appels qu'il avait reçu, tant par Darcy, Jane ou encore ses amis musiciens. Il lut et écouta chacun des messages laissés et fut affligé de voir tout ce qu'il avait manqué durant les derniers mois. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal au cœur, c'était d'entendre les messages laissés par sa douce Jane, qui pleurait et lui demandait pourquoi il l'avait laissé seule, et de savoir qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur.

Il se promit de tout faire pour expliquer à Jane les raisons de son absence, et de devenir l'homme qui mériterait l'amour de la belle et douce blonde.

Quand Darcy l'appela pour lui annoncer qu'Elizabeth et lui étaient d'accord pour qu'il s'occupe de la musique pour leur mariage, Bingley fut très reconnaissant de la chance qui lui était accordée. Il remercia le couple et se mit au travail.

Le jour du mariage d'Elizabeth Bennet et William Darcy arriva. La cérémonie fut magnifique et très émouvante, les mariés resplendissants. Tous irradiaient de bonheur. Même Jane fit un effort pour sourire, ne voulant pas gâcher le jour le plus important de la vie de sa sœur. Jane était réellement heureuse pour Elizabeth et William, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de jalousie et de tristesse au creux de son cœur en repensant à l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours. Elle pensa même devenir folle quand elle crût l'apercevoir au milieu des invités, avant de se secouer la tête et de se diriger vers la seconde demoiselle d'honneur, Georgiana.

William et Elizabeth avaient mis Georgiana au courant de la venue de Bingley à leur mariage, et qu'il essaierait d'approcher Jane et de lui parler. Elle avait remarqué que Charles n'avait cessé de suivre du regard la jeune femme. Après l'avoir confronté, Charles avoua à la jeune Darcy, qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur, qu'il profiterait du slow des mariés pour faire connaître ses sentiments à l'aînée des Bennet.

Quand Charles lui fit signe que la chanson allait débuter, Georgiana prit place à côté de Jane.

L'estrade sur laquelle étaient installés les musiciens était, à la demande de Bingley, plongée dans la pénombre, mais suffisamment éclairée pour que les musiciens puissent voir leurs partitions. Il remarqua le regard insistant et confus de Jane sur le groupe, mais celle-ci porta son regard vers sa sœur et son nouveau beau-frère quand ces derniers se levèrent. Les premières notes du slow résonnèrent et la salle plongea dans le silence. Les jeunes mariés se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse sous les regards de leurs invités et commencèrent à se balancer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**[Lancer la vidéo maintenant (sans vous donner d'ordre bien sûr) : watch?v=xXnpSEpbfCc ]**

Les premières paroles se firent entendre, et Georgiana observa Jane se figer à leur son.

« _Time, it needs time_

Temps, il faut du temps

_To win back your love again_

Pour regagner ton amour encore

_I will be there, I will be there_

Je serai là, je serai là »

Jane avait évidemment reconnu la voix suave de son ancien amant. Elle envisageait alors de se lever et d'aller se cacher dans les toilettes lorsqu'elle sentit la prise de Georgiana sur sa main se raffermir. Quand elle leva les yeux vers celle-ci, elle observa sur son visage une détermination qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Voyant qu'elle était coincée, Jane se concentra plus sur les paroles de la chanson que sur la voix du chanteur.

« _Love, only love _

L'amour, seul l'amour

_Can bring back your love someday_

Peut ramener ton amour un jour

_I will be there, I will be there_

Je serai là, je serai là »

Durant le solo de guitare, Jane essaya une nouvelle fois de s'extirper, en vain. La poigne de Georgiana, jeune fille pourtant fluette, était toujours aussi forte sur sa main. Jane lui jeta un regard suppliant mais la jeune fille ne céda pas. Immobilisée, Jane fut forcée d'écouter le reste de la chanson.

« _Fight, babe, I'll fight _

Je me battrai, chérie, je me battrai

_To win back your love again_

Pour regagner ton amour

_I will be there, I will be there_

Je serai là, je serais là

_Love, only love _

L'amour, seul l'amour

_Can bring down the wall someday_

Peut casser les murs un jour

_I will be there, I will be there_

Je serai là, je serai là »

Jane lança un regard furieux en direction des musiciens. Elle voyait bien ce que Charles essayait de faire. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu accepté d'écouter ses explications pour l'avoir lâchement abandonnée. Mais faire ça le jour du mariage de sa sœur, devant tous les invités, elle trouvait cela ignoble. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de s'arracher à la grippe de Georgiana, avec le même succès que les précédentes tentatives. Une nouvelle fois, elle dut rester assise et écouter le jeune homme chanter.

« _If we'd go again_

Si nous refaisions encore

_All the way from the start_

Tout le chemin depuis le début

_I would try to change _

J'essaierais de changer

_The things that killed our love_

Les choses qui ont tué notre amour

_Your pride has built a wall, so strong_

Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si fort

_That I can't get through_

Que je ne peux le traverser

_Is there really no chance_

N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance

_To start once again ?_

De recommencer encore une fois ?

_I'm loving you_

Je t'aime »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Jane, profitant que Georgiana ait baissé sa garde en écoutant la chanson, se leva d'un bon et couru en direction des toilettes. Elle s'enferma dans un cabinet, s'assit et pleura. Le choc de revoir l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, qu'elle aimait toujours, et la colère de le voir, ou plutôt l'entendre chanter des paroles d'amour alors qu'il l'avait abandonné juste après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, se mêlaient dans ses pleurs.

Elle entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, puis quelques pas se diriger vers le cabinet où elle s'était cloîtrée.

« _Jane, tout va bien ?_, demanda la voix inquiète de Georgiana.

- _J'ai... j'ai besoin... d'être seule_, réussi à articuler Jane entre deux pleurs, _s'il-te-plaît_.

- _Comme tu voudras_, soupira Georgiana avant de quitter les toilettes, prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte afin que Jane puisse entendre la musique. »

Bien que moins claires, Jane, à son grand désespoir, pouvait toujours entendre les paroles chantées par Charles.

« _Try, baby try_

Essaie, chérie, essaie

_To trust in my love again_

De croire encore en mon amour

_I will be there, I will be there_

Je serai là, je serai là

_Love, our love_

Amour, notre amour

_Just shouldn't be thrown away_

Ne devrait pas être jeté

_I will be there, I will be there_

Je serai là, je serai là

_If we'd go again_

Si nous refaisions encore

_All the way from the start_

Tout le chemin depuis le début

_I would try to change_

J'essaierais de changer

_The things that killed our love_

Les choses qui ont tué notre amour

_Your pride has built a wall, so strong_

Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si fort

_That I can't get through_

Que je ne peux le traverser

_Is there really no chance_

N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance

_To start once again ?_

De recommencer encore une fois ?

_If we'd go again_

Si nous refaisions encore

_All the way from the start_

Tout le chemin depuis le début

_I would try to change_

J'essaierais de changer

_The things that killed our love_

Les choses qui ont tué notre amour

_Yes, I've hurt your pride and I know_

Oui, j'ai froissé ta fierté et je sais

_What you've been through_

Par quoi tu es passée

_You should give me a chance_

Tu devrais me donner une chance

_This can't be the end_

Ça ne peut pas être la fin

_I'm still loving you _(x 3)

Je t'aime encore

_I need your love_

J'ai besoin de ton amour

_I'm still loving you (still loving you baby)_

Je t'aime encore (je t'aime encore chérie)

(x 3)

_I'm still loving you_

Je t'aime encore

_I need your love_

J'ai besoin de ton amour »

Jane entendit avec soulagement la chanson se terminer, suivit par des acclamations et des applaudissements qu'elle se doutait être à la fois pour les musiciens et le couple du jour.

Quelques minutes après, alors qu'elle venait de décider de refaire une apparence dans la salle de réception, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Puis le silence. Hésitante à sortir de son refuge, elle attendit encore un peu et sursauta au son d'un cognement sur sa porte. Se calmant et décidant de faire bonne figure, elle ouvrit la porte en regardant le sol, et se trouva nez-à-nez avec la personne qu'elle voulait le moins voir à ce moment-là : Charles Bingley.

Ses yeux recommencèrent à pleurer et à la fois en colère contre le jeune homme et contre elle-même de pleurer devant lui, Jane leva sa main, s'apprêtant à le gifler quand ce dernier attrapa de justesse le poignet de la jeune femme, la tira contre son torse et l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

Jane pleura, encore et encore, avant de se rappeler qui la tenait dans ses bras, et essaya de se débattre. Voyant que l'homme ne la lâcherait pas, elle se mit à lui taper le torse avec ses poings, essayant de le blesser comme il l'avait blessé. Après quelques minutes à se débattre et aucun changement dans la posture de son compagnon, Jane laissa tomber et demanda dans une voix à peine audible : « _Pourquoi ?_ ».

Devinant que beaucoup des invités du mariage profiteraient de la pause entre les chansons pour se rafraîchir (ou se soulager), Bingley murmura « _Pas ici. _» à l'oreille de sa douce et en la gardant toujours collée contre lui, prit la direction du petit parc de l'hôtel où les Darcy donnaient la réception suivant leur mariage. Quand ils furent assez loin dans le parc, Jane se détacha de Bingley et commença son interrogatoire.

« _Pourquoi, Charles, pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, après six mois ?_, questionna-t-elle, sentant sa colère monter.

- _Jane. Je m'en veux terriblement. J'ai été misérable sans toi_- commença Bingley doucement avant d'être coupé.

- _Pardon ?! TU as été misérable ?_, cria-t-elle. _Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que j'ai pu endurer pendant ces six derniers mois ? Quand l'homme qu'on aime vous avoue son amour et une semaine après ne répond plus à vos appels, ne vous donne plus de nouvelles. Pleurer tous les jours pendant presque cinq mois. Quitter son appartement pour ne plus être hantée par les souvenirs de son compagnon. Et tu oses me dire que tu as été misérable sans moi ?_

- _Jane_, reprit-il, la gorge serrée. _Si tu veux bien m'écouter, je vais tout t'expliquer._

- _Parfait, je t'écoute_, répondit-elle d'une voix froide. _Tu as intérêt à être convainquant !_

- _Te souviens-tu de la St Valentin ?_, lui demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Quand elle acquiesça, il continua. _Le lendemain, je suis retourné dans la maison de mes... parents_, dit-il avec une certaine hésitation sur le mot parents. _Je commençais à faire du rangement et trier de vieilles affaires, car je voulais te proposer d'emménager avec moi, quand je suis tombé sur certains papiers. En lisant ces papiers, j'ai appris que M. et Mme Bingley n'étaient pas mes vrais parents. Quand j'ai confronté mes... Caroline et Louisa_, se reprit-il, _et qu'elles m'ont avoué être au courant, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Ma vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Pour me remettre du choc_, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le banc, la tête baissée, Jane se tenant debout devant lui, _j'ai commencé à boire. Très vite, je suis tombé dans la spirale et je suis devenu dépendant. Je ne sortais plus que pour acheter ma dose quotidienne. J'ai tenu deux mois à ce rythme-là. Puis j'ai fais un malaise. Mon foie est partiellement cyrrhosé, mais heureusement pas assez pour que je sois réellement en danger. Je suis allé dans un centre de désintoxication alcoolique. J'y suis resté un peu plus de deux mois. Quand je suis sorti du centre, j'ai vendu la maison et me suis installé en centre-ville. J'ai commencé à voir un psy. Il m'a beaucoup aidé. J'ai essayé de reprendre contact avec mes amis. Will d'abord, le groupe ensuite. Ça a été très dur de voir tout le mal que j'avais fais autour de moi, mais ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal, c'était d'entendre tes pleurs sur mon répondeur, de constater que je t'ai brisé le cœur_, finit-il en pleurant.

- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_, lui demanda Jane en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le banc.

- _Quand j'ai appris la vérité sur mes origines, j'étais fou. L'alcool était sur le moment la seule chose qui pouvait me faire oublier la réalité. Le premier mois, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre que les mensonges des Bingley_, dit-il en la regardant avec regret. _Les quelques moments de lucidité que j'avais, j'ai pensé à toi, mais en me regardant dans le miroir, en voyant ce que j'étais devenu, je me suis dis que je ne te méritais pas. Et j'ai continué à boire, jusqu'à mon malaise. Qui sait, si je n'avais pas fais ce malaise, je boirais encore certainement aujourd'hui_, lâcha-t-il avec amertume.

- _Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu aurais pu prendre un nouveau départ, loin de tout_, fit Jane, les larmes aux yeux.

- _Jane_, commença-t-il dans le ton de la confession, _tu es la seule femme que j'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Je sais que je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal. Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes, ça serait trop facile._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Et la chanson, c'était pour-_

- _Je veux juste que tu me donnes une chance_, la coupa-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. _Je vais me battre pour regagner ta confiance et ton amour. Tu es la seule chose qui comptes à mes yeux Jane._

- _D'accord_, répondit Jane en le regardant dans les yeux après avoir observé un long moment leurs mains emmêlées.

- _Merci Jane, merci_, dit-il tout bas, son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur sa vie, s'étirant sur ses lèvres. »

Jane se lova contre Bingley, et celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Après un moment, Jane se détacha de lui, se leva, lui tendit sa main et dit :

« _Viens, rentrons, nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper, et à construire._ »

Sans un mot, le jeune homme se leva et accepta la main de la jeune femme. Ensemble, le couple rejoignit silencieusement la réception. Chacun reprit sa place respective, lançant de temps en temps de petits regards et sourires timides à l'autre. Cependant, personne ne manqua l'expression de calme sur le visage de Jane, ni la bonne humeur et l'énergie que mettait Bingley dans ses chansons.

Les nouveaux mariés observèrent un temps leur sœur et ami, satisfaits de constater que les choses s'étaient apparemment arrangés entre eux. L'avenir promettait d'être radieux pour la famille Bennet, songea Elizabeth avec un sourire, tirant à nouveau son mari sur la piste de danse.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'ai pensé faire une suite, pas maintenant, mais peut-être un jour... Si vous êtes partantes, faîtes-le moi savoir ! ;)**

**À bientôt !**

**Libra10**


End file.
